Confessions of a Sexually Frustrated Vulcan
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Doing "what feels right" isn't always easy for Spock, especially when all he wants is to maintain control. Luckily Jim likes his commander in control. S.M.U.T. Slash


**Summary: Doing "what feels right" isn't always easy for Spock, especially when all he wants is to maintain control. Luckily Jim likes his commander in control. S.M.U.T.  
><strong>

**Rated: Supposed to be T, but after writing the first five paragraphs realized it would be M.  
><strong>

**My ovaries are currently trying to eat me. Not that you needed to know. But it explains why this story may not be up to par with my others. Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R after so I know how I did.**

**Warning: There be naughty language ahead. BE PREPAAAAAAARRRRREEEEDD! (OK, I'll shut up now.)**

**Dedication: To Nimbafuu, who has been bugging me to write smut forever :)  
><strong>

"Damn! Spock, check this out!" Captain James T. Kirk shoved a magazine toward his commanding officer. Spock usually looked at something thoroughly to make sure he could remember it, but he wasn't in the mood to be thorough at the moment. His eyes skimmed over the picture lying before him on the table, and a second later he was glad that he decided to skim.

"Captain, I fail to understand why you insist on bombarding my eyes with such obscene imagery." Spock turned sharply away from the porn magazine and his heterosexual friend.

"And I _fail _to understand why you insist on calling me Captain when we're not on shift. Seriously, do you ever relax?" Jim pulled the magazine back to him and, shifting his position on Spock's bed, flipped the page.

"I fail to understand why you insist on reading that licentious material on _my _bed."

"I fail to understand why you're not sitting next to me basking in the glory of "Naughty cadet Carrie has one-on-one meeting with mature captain.""

Spock placed his fingers to his temples and rubbed slowly. Surely he didn't have to put up with this constantly?

"Does that intrigue you?"

"What?" Jim looked up from his magazine to see Spock facing away from his computer, the paperwork he had been doing early long forgotten.

"Starfleet members of lower rankings having sexual relations with their captain. Does it intrigue you?"

"Good question." Jim threw the magazine across the room and chuckled when it instantly opened up to Cadet Carrie. Spock avoided looking at the disgusting things she was doing to her much too old captain.

He couldn't understand how Jim could be interested in women. Sure, they were fascinating creatures. They were beautiful and, in his experience, bold. They knew what they wanted and refused to let anyone get in the way. And yes, sometimes being in a relationship with a woman was not the end of the world, as Lieutenant Uhura had taught him. But sex?

That's what killed their relationship.

They had been dating for six months and Nyota was getting impatient. He wanted to make her happy, so they tried to have sex. Emphasis on _tried_. He was fine when she took her shirt off, and would even admit to finding her breasts quite fascinating. It was when she took her panties off that had him running for the door - in his mind, that is.

He tried to touch her, but she could see the fear in his eyes. She thought it was just because it was his first time, but that wasn't the case at all. The truth was, vaginas scared the living hell out of him. Would have, if he were capable of feelings, of course.

That was the end of their relationship. The second she realized that he was not interested in having a physical relationship with her, she knew he was gay. She broke it off to spare them both.

Now, if only he didn't have to go and fall in love again. Though not physically attracted to Nyota, he was definitely in love with her personality. And now he had fallen all over again. With _this._

"I guess...I kind of do find it hot." _It_ being a young woman seducing her 40-something-year-old captain and riding his disco stick, Spock assumed.

"But he's so old!" Jim laughed at the whiny sound emitted from his usually put-together friend.

"You're right, the age thing is creepy. I mean, he's almost old enough to be her father. It's not the age difference that turns me on. It's the power struggle."

Jim picked up the magazine from off Spock's spotless floor and held it up again for Spock to see. This time he looked, although some of the images made his stomach churn in distaste. What power struggle? The young woman seemed very much in control. After all, she was the one who seduced him, the one who was riding him. Not the other way around.

"She has the power, clearly."

"Oh yes, there are times when she does. But every once in a while, he takes it from her." Spock looked harder at the pictures, even the ones he hated most, trying to see what Jim was talking about. But he was convinced that the cadet had all the power. Why didn't the captain have any power?

"Because," Jim said abruptly, in a deep, throaty whisper, "the captain in insanely turned on by someone making him lose all control." Spock stared up at his friend in shock. What had just happened? With a sly smile, Jim nodded down to the magazine. Spock was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed their fingers pressed against each other. And Jim was more intuitive than most humans. He had picked up on Spock's thoughts.

One of two things could happen right now, he decided. He could panic, apologize and run out of the room blushing green and embarrassed, or he could play it cool and see what happens.

_Put aside logic and do what feels right._

"But Captain, wouldn't _you _want to be the one in control? The one bringing your lower ranking officer to their knees?" For about half a second Jim looked shocked at Spock's forwardness. He quickly collected himself and gave Spock a lopsided grin.

Without warning he launched the magazine across the room once more and straddled Spock's hips. His body was pressed so close that Spock could smell the faint scent of chocolate on Jim's lips. _Sweet Ekon, what is he doing?_

"Oh, _Spock_...I'm in charge every day. If I wanted, I could bring _anyone _to their knees. But...sometimes...I want someone to gives _me_ orders, to _control _me. That's why I find it so hot." Spock watched with curiosity and hunger as Jim's eyes darkened with lust. He tried to shift Jim further down his lap so that the younger man didn't feel his erection throbbing behind his Starfleet regulation pants. Pants that, by the way, were _way _too thin for Spock's liking. Especially right now.

"Spock." The older man looked up into the stormy ocean of Jim's eyes. "Why are you trying to hide it from me?"

"Hide what, Captain?" Spock willed himself to not start blushing, but alas, he felt his face heat up under the inspection of the captain. His eyes popped open wide when he felt Jim grind his firm ass again his pulsing manhood.

"_That,_" Jim said.

"I-I...we can't- I don't-" Spock's useless sputtering was cut off by Jim pressing his warm, full lips against Spock's. After the surprise wore off he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, sighing contently when he felt Jim's tongue push passed his lips to explore his mouth.

Jim rubbed his tongue against Spock's. He let a small moan slip when Spock's masculine taste spread across his tongue. Meanwhile, Spock ran his hands up Jim's back, making the young man shiver, and wound them through his dirty blond hair. Spock wasn't really sure what he was doing; he and Nyota only got so far, and he never felt with her the fire that he felt from only a few seconds of kissing Jim.

"Jim, I have a confession." Jim pulled away and latched onto the skin of Spock's neck.

"What is it?" he asked between sucking. He felt Spock shudder and grinned when the man's muscles tightened around his shoulders, Spock's hand falling from his hair and sliding slowly down his back.

"I-...I have never done _this _before, Jim. I am afraid I am in no position to be in control."

"Oh, but you are," Jim released a breathy sigh against Spock's newly bruised neck. "You're so _good _at being in control. You can do it."

"Do what, exactly?"

"Shh." Jim pulled the Vulcan into another deep kiss and pushed his hands under Spock's shirt. "Have your way with me. Don't let me take control. Make me _want you_, Spock."

Jim tried to pull Spock's shirt up, but Spock wasn't having it. He lifted Jim up from his lap, his legs wrapped around his waist, and carried him to his bed. He lay Jim down gently and pushed his legs apart so that he could settle between them. Jim tried to reach for his shirt again but Spock grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed. He leaned forward and ran his tongue slowly over Jim's neck, simultaneously grinding his hips against Jim's.

"Oh God, Spock-"

"Shh. Patience, love." Spock pulled Jim's shirt up and gazed hungrily at the thick muscles toned to perfection. Throwing Jim's shirt carelessly to the floor, he planted hungry kisses down his chest before taking one of Jim's nipples between his lips. Jim moaned and arched his back, but Spock pushed him back down, gliding his tongue over Jim, sucking as if his life depended on it, earning him deep throaty, moans from his human lover.

"Spock, oh god touch me!" Jim tried to grind his hips against Spock's. Spock pushed Jim's wrists together and held onto them with one hand, while using the other to pin Jim's hips to the bed.

"Not until I say so, _Captain_." He pulled Jim's head up to meet him in a fiery kiss, Jim all the while pushing against the hands that where preventing him from getting any pleasure. Spock licked along the contours of Jim's jaw before coming to his necking a biting down softly, eliciting a moan from his lover.

"Spock, too much! Please, please-"

"Shhh." Spock pulled away completely, leaving Jim unable to move and with no contact from his lover. Just when he thought Spock would kiss him again the Vulcan let go on Jim's hips and wrists and climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, irritation masked by lust. Spock turned to face him, a tiny smirk gracing his lips. He ran his hands down the front of his chest and slid one hand under his shirt. As Jim watched, intrigued, Spock pulled his shirt off and let his hands travel down to his pants, rubbing against the thin fabric. He groaned softly and Jim reached for his own pants. He fumbled with the button, but before he could get it undone Spock's hand was on his, and the Vulcan looked slightly miffed.

"Wha-"

"You're not allowed to touch yourself. That is _my _job." He slid off the bed again as Jim lay down, watching the Vulcan's every move. Spock was _trying _to kill him with this torture. He rubbed his hand against the front of his pants again, the other hand going up to pinch one of his nipples. Jim could hear his breath speed up and his own breath started coming in rapid, shallow gasps.

"T-take your pants off," he moaned. Spock stopped rubbing and looking at him with lust burning in his dark eyes. A slow smile spread across his face, and Jim had never seen him smile so big. It was absolutely profound. He stalked forward and crawled up the bed, stopping at Jim's waist.

"How about," his hand rubbed gently up Jim's leg. "I take _your _pants off." Without warning, he yanked at the button and it popped off. From there it was easy work getting the zipper down and squirming Jim out of his pants. Jim's head fell back against the pillow as Spock kissed his bare thighs, his slick tongue flicking out every few seconds to lick the warm skin. He brought his lips up over Jim's boxers, pausing a second to enjoy the groan this action elicited, and then bit the elastic. Jim watched with wide eyes as Spock slowly removed his boxers with his teeth, unleashing the captain's rock hard cock.

"Fascinating."

Jim chuckled at Spock's over-used word as Spock took in the sight of his lover completely naked before him. Jim began to feel self-conscious; after all, "fascinating" could mean a number of things.

"Is it...I mean, uh..." Spock smiled and placed a finger against Jim's lips to silence him.

"You are beautiful, ashayam." Jim smiled under Spock's finger and parted his lips to lick the Vulcan's delicate skin. Spock's hips jerked forward, proving that, though he had tremendous control, he was just as aroused as Jim. Spock didn't move his finger away from Jim's talented tongue as he gripped the man's cock in his hand.

"Oh god, Spock..."

"What do you want?" Spock squeezed gently as Kirk bucked his hips against that hand.

"Touch me, lick me, suck me!" The Vulcan smiled as he watched his lover fall apart with desire before leaning down and flicking his tongue over the head of Jim's cock. The man groaned loudly and pushed his hips forward. Spock figured he must be doing something right, so he allowed his tongue to explore his partner, circling around his head before he took Jim into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Jim bucked his hips, making Spock gag for a second before he pulled away. Spock held his hips firmly against the bed before he pulled away and then pushed Jim's cock deeper into his mouth, all the while working his tongue over every inch that touched it. Jim wrapped his fingers into Spock's slick hair and took his lover's finger into his mouth. Spock hummed around his cock and he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Shit, Spock, I'm so close..."

Spock pulled away swiftly and sat up, removing his finger from Jim's mouth. Jim sat up slightly, looking like he was ready to yell, but Spock tackled him to the bed and nibbled on his earlobe.

"_I'm _in control here, Captain." Spock rolled on his side and pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift movement, leaving Jim gaping at the size of his lover. Spock blushed but resumed his position on Jim's lap.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked as Spock pushed two fingers into his mouth. Jim sucked the fingers as if they were the cock settled against his abdomen. Spock pulled his fingers away and they disappeared behind him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jim's as he prepared himself, and Jim had the pleasure of stroking his hard member and hearing the highly un-Vulcan-like moans. Spock pulled away and positioned his entrance right on the tip of Jim's member.

"Are you ready?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, I th-" Whatever Jim was going to say was lost as Spock slid down and Jim gasped at the tight warmth that squeezed around his cock now. He held still as Spock gripped at his abs, his eyes closed tight.

"Spock? Honey, are you okay?" Spock nodded silently before bracing his hands on Jim's side and slowly lifting himself off Jim's cock, only to push back down. Jim grabbed at his hips and assisted the Vulcan, meeting each thrust with determination. He could already feel his orgasm building inside him, so he wrapped his hand around Spock's member and began pumping with the same rhythms as his thrusting.

"Jim, h-ahhh!" Spock felt a tightening in his stomach as Jim's cock nailed his prostate, and he shoved Jim's hand away from him. He leaned forward for a second, pressing his lips to the human's ear and delivering the message that, he hoped, would bring his captain over the edge.

"Cum in my ass, Captain." He pulled back quickly, not missing the look of shocked lust in his lover's eyes, and grabbed at Jim's chest before lifting himself up and slamming down on Jim's cock, the pleasure surging through his entire body like wildfire. Jim's eyes rolled back into his head and Spock rode him faster and faster, until the Vulcan slammed down and tightened his muscles around Jim's cock. Jim's body spasmed and his hips jerked forward as a load of hot cum shot itself into Spock's tight ass. The Vulcan moaned and lulled his head back and his own juices splattered against Jim's chest. Jim held onto him as each new wave of orgasm hit him like a rock, each one more shocking than the other, until Spock slumped against Jim's chest.

They lay panting in each other's arms for a few minutes, trying to calm their breathing. Jim recovered first and grabbed at his robe hanging off the bed, using it to wipe up the mess they had made. When he was done, he pulled out of Spock gently and cuddled up with his lover.

Spock opened his eyes slowly and stared at Jim like he had never truly seen the man before. He reached his arms around and pulled Jim against his chest, and Jim knew that Spock had been permanently altered by this experience. He could never undo the effects of what had happened today.

And he never wanted to.

**Alright, so, this is my FIRST smutty fic, so please let me know how I did. I know some of it probably wasn't that good, but still, I would L-O-V-E love feedback! Apologies if there are any spelling or grammatical errors; I finished this at 5:03 am so the entire second half went un-checked. Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEEEEEEAAASEEE! **

**Translation:**

Ekon - God**  
><strong>


End file.
